warhammersbgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TPbtT
Ade, ungeliebtes Wittgendorf Völlig durchnässt wird schließlich die Wittgendorfer Herberge aufgesucht, eine Nacht voller Alpträume verbracht. Am nächsten Morgen stellt die Dorfbvölkerung erstaunt fest, dass das nächtliche Unwetter wohl die Burg zum Einsturz gebracht hat. Johann drängt darauf, die "Verderbnis" zu bergen, ein erster Versuch, das Wassertor über das Höhlensystem zu erreichen, scheitert - die Gänge sind verschüttet. So sucht die Gruppe zumindest das Rebellenlager auf, wo doch eine erkleckliche Zahl an Überlebenden sich eingefunden hat und die Helden freundlich begrüßt uns zurück ins Dorf geleitet werden. Dort hält Sigrid eine flammende Ansprache, die teils mit Begeisterung, teils mit misstrauischen Blicken aufgenommen wird. Johann kann inzwischen den alten Fischer Otto überreden, sein Boot herzuborgen, und bald rudern Kirsten, Johann und Werner Richtung Wassertor. Das ist zwar gänzlich verschüttet, aber lautes Gekläff führt zu einer Sandbank, wo die Verderbnis, gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Bauch des Bergs gespült, gestrandet ist und Mindriel freudig seine Bekannten begrüßt. Die "Verderbnis" hatan einer Flanke einen breiten Riss, sonst aber nur kleinere Schäden. Leider ist sie völig leer geräumt und auch das Krokodil ist verschwunden. Johann und Werner führen notdürftige Reperaturen durch und am nächsten Tag fährt das notdürftig flott gemachte Schiff mit seiner Besatzung eher wenig flott den Reik hinab nach Brandeburg, wo es am späten Nachmittag anlegt. Kapitän Dasbütts Glück und Ende Im kleinen, aber schmucke Markthafen treffen die Reisenden bald auf Matthias Blucher, wie sich später heruasstellt der Spross eines reichen hier ansässigen Handelshauses, der dringend nach einem Schiff für einen Warentransport sucht. Sein Adlatus, der schon etwas ältere Max Wagner, empfängt uns im Lagerhaus der Familie Blucher und erläutert die Bedingungen - es ist dringend eine Ladung wertvoller Porzellanwaren nach Talabheim zu schaffen, als Entlohnung winken 500 Kronen und die flotte und professionelle Reperatur der "Verderbnis". Obwohl Talabheim auf dem Weg nach Mittendorf einen Umweg darstellt, wird man sich einig, ein üblicher Vertrag mit allerlei Klauseln wird aufgesetzt und unterzeichnet. Die Reperaturarbeiten an der "Verderbnis" beginnen sogleich, die Ladung soll morgen verstaut werden. Zur Nächtigung wird den Gefährten der "Schwanenhals" empfohlen, der sich der Empfehlung auch als würdig erweist. Nach einer Einkaufstour durch die Stadt gönnt man sich im Schankraum ein ordentliches Abendesen, ein fest gebauter Händler spendiert die eine oder andere Runde, um ein refolgreiches Geschäft zu begießen und erzählt von seinem Vorhaben, mit seiner Schaluppe "Blauer Lachs" bald Richtung Middenheim aufzubrechen um dort den berühmten Karneval zu besuchen, der in zwei Wochen beginnen soll. Andere Händler erzählen von Preiskriegen in Marienbad und davon, wie buddelnde Zwerge oder doch Tiermenschen die Wittgensteinburg zum Einsturz gebracht hätten. Beim Frühstück, nach einer nach langen unangenehmen Nächten endlich wieder einmal in wohligem Schlafe verbrachten Nacht, bringt ein Botenjunge eine Einladung zu einem Empfang im Anwesen der Familie Blucher anlässlich des ersten Hochzeitstages des Stammhalters Matthias - Abendkleidung obligat. Also werden nochmals knapp 100 Goldstücke auf den Putz gehaut um sich angemessen einzukleiden. Auch Vorräte werden erworben und auf die Verderbnis gebracht, wo die Reparaturarbeiten bald abgeschlossen sind und mit dem Verladen der zerbrechlichen blucherschen Fracht begonnen wird. Klaus, der Chef der Dockarbeiter, versichert eingeschnappt, dass selbstverständlich unter seiner Aufsicht nicht eine Scherbe zu befürchten sei und auch das Schiff sich in den besten und vertrauenswürdigsten Händen befände. Also werfen sich alle in Schale, Johann kann sich nicht von seiner sigmarsgesegneten Klinge trennen und will sie mittels eleganter Scheide als Zierwaffe durchgehen lassen. Bei der Villa Blucher angekommen lassen das die Diener am Tor tatsächlich durchgehen, aber Malmir wird mit seinem Bogen abgewiesen, bringt ihn zurück aufs Schiff und stößt später zur Feier. Auf dieser tummeln sich etwa 100 elegantest gekleidete Gäste, die Namen neu Ankommender werden beim Eintreten verkündet. Anfangs stehen die Gefährten etwas verloren herum, werden dann von Matthias Blucher freundlich begrüßt und ein paar anderen Gästen vorgestellt, doch mit denen will sich kein rechtes Gespräch entwickeln, zu verschieden sind die Welten. Schließlich redet man einge Zeit mit einem weniger aufgetakelten Händler, der über Matthias Blucher wenig gutes zu sagen hat - der habe sein Geschäft mit unlauteren Mitteln ruiniert und die junge Gattin, eine Steinhägerin aus dem Nulner Zweig der Familie, sei um nichts besser. Nach ein paar Häppchen und Gläschen entschließen sich die Gefährten zu gehen, draußen sieht man schon vom Hafen her einen Schimmer über der Stadt. Johann schwant Übles, und mit ihm laufen seine Freunde zum Hafen, wo die "Verderbnis" lichterloh brennt, aber schon eifrig gelöscht wird. Trotzdem zeigen sich nach dem erfolgreichen Kampf gegen die Flammen gewaltige Schäden. Der Rumpf scheint zwar noch halbwegs in Ordnung zu sein und das Schiff steht sicher im Wasser, aber der Laderaum ist ausgebrannt und der Mast verkohlt, auch Aufbauten und Deck schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Johann rast und vermutet Brandstiftung, auch der vorher so stolze Klaus ist geknickt und empört zugleich und versichert, er werde der Sache schon auf den Grund gehen. Matthias Blucher taucht bald darauf auf, zeigt sich entsetzt und verichert, dass sein Haus natürlich zu seinen vertraglichen Verpflichtungen stehen werde. Denn im Hafen war die "Verderbnis" noch unter blucherscher Obhut, und so werde man für die Schäden am Schiff aufkommen und den Verlust der Ladung selbst tragen. Allerdings ist auch so manches Stück aus dem Besitz der Abenteurer ein Raub der Flammen geworden, manches davon erst jüngst erworben, und diese Veruste deckt keine Versicherung, ebensowenig wie Johanns erlittene Seelenqualen. Auf nach Altdorf! In Brandenburg, zwischen Nulln und Altdorf, sind unsere Helden noch immer fassungslos darüber, dass irgendein Bösewicht die "Verderbnis" abgefackelt hat. Matthias Blucher, in dessen Auftrag sie seine Ware hätten transportieren sollen, zeigt sich aber kollegial und bietet an, die Übernachtung für die Gefährten im "Schwanenhals" zu bezahlen. Als sie dort ankommen, sind immerhin noch einge Händler wach, die ebenfalls dort untergekommen sind. Alex Eisen, der Besitzer des Schiffes "Blauer Lachs", bietet an, unsere Helden für 4 Kronen pro Person mit nach Altdorf zu nehmen. Indes erhält Harbull bei einem Schwätzchen mit den Händlern die Empfehlung, sich in den billigen Hafenkaschemmen nach Feinden der Bluchers umzuhören. Vielleicht käme man ja so dem Brandstifter auf die Spur. Gesagt, getan! Der "Besoffene Hans" erweist sich als sehr redselig und schimpft über die Skrupellosigkeit Bluchers, auch traue sich bloß niemand gegen Blucher aufzumucken, weil dieser so reich und einflussreich sei. Während nun Wanda, Werner und Harbull zum "Schwanenhals" zurückkehren, dort hinter sich die Zimmertür verrammeln und schlafen gehen, legen sich Kirsten, Malmir und Johann am Hafen auf die Lauer. Vielleicht taucht ja ein Verdächtiger auf! Nicht nur Wanda schläft im Wirsthause unruhig, auch Johann und Werner entschlummern bald vor lauter Lauern, bis Kirsten sie wieder weckt und man gemeinsam die Nacht durchwacht. Nach einen kräftigen, gemeinsamen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen begibt man sich zu Blucher. Dieser bietet einen neuen Aufterag an: für 200 Kronen, davon die Hälfte im Voraus, soll eine kleine Kiste nach Middenheim gebracht werden, wo man sich bei den "Gekreuzten Schlüsseln" melden solle. Das trifft sich natürlich gut, war man sich doch mit Alex Eisen so gut wie einig über die Fahrt Richtung Altdorf. Werner und Harbull lassen sich noch beim Schmid mit neuen Rüstungen und allerlei anderem versehen. Pünktlich um 10.00 Uhr geht man an Bord des "Blauen Lachs", und gerade dass man ablegen will, kommen noch drei Männer in Sigmarsroben daher und begehren ebenfalls eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nach Altdorf: Der ältere Pater Markus und die beiden milchgesichtigen Jungpriester Martin und Rolf. Während der einwöchigen Reise hat Alex Eisen reichlich Gelegenheit, die Reisenden mit seinem nicht enden wollenden, ebenso lauten wie unmelodiösen Gesang zu erfreuen, den er selten unterbricht, und wenn, dann nur, um über den Elfen zu lästern. Währenddessen unterweist Wanda sowohl Werner als auch Kirsten im Schreiben. Irgendwann erläutert Markus, dass einer Gründe für seine Reise nach Altdorf das dortige Treffen der Theogonisten ist, das sich mit der Sigmar-Ketzerei auseinandersetzen soll. Im Norden habe sich nämlich angeblich eine Ketzergruppe, die "Ulrikianer", gebildet. Man erfährt, dass schon vor über 1.000 Jahren "Ottilia" das Schisma zwischen Ulrikianern und Sigmariten begründet hatte. Nun kann Johann nicht mehr an sich halten und erzählt Markus, dass ihm Sigmar erschienen ist. Daraufhin berichtet Markus allerlei Wissenswertes über den Sigmarskult und verrät, dass er als junger Mann ein Stück Stein vom "Güldenen Felsen", dem heiligen Sigmars- (und Ulriks-)Schrein abgebrochen habe und bittet nun Johann, den Stein zurück zum Schrein zu bringen, der sich etwa 50 Meilen von Middenheim entfernt befinde. In Altdorf angekommen trennt man sich von den Priestern. Kirsten kauft eine neue Lederrüstung und bestellt ein paar feine Stiefel, außerdem besorgt sie ein Dietrichset, Wurfhaken und was ein ehrbarer Mensch noch so alles braucht. Von einem glücklosen Händler erstehen die Gefährten einen Wagen samt Zugpferd, um die Kiste transportieren zu können, laden noch ein paar Vorräte und machen sich auf den Weg. Malmir, der seinen Privatzoo um ein Reitpferd erweitert hat, betätigt sich als Vorhut und erfährt dabei, dass überall Chaosmonster und Tiermenschen unterwegs sein sollen, zum Glück gibt es aber derzeit keinerlei Zwischenfälle. Während einer Rast gehen Wanda und Johann spazieren, was Kirsten die Gelegenheit gibt, unauffällig den Inhalt der Kiste zu prüfen. Sie findet aber nur Unverdächtiges, darunter ein Tagebuch eines gewissen Hieronymus Posch, welches Harbull interessiert überfliegt. Nach einiger Zeit erreicht man Delberz, wo Wanda kurz ihren Vater besucht, der noch Grüße an Verwandte in Middenheim ausrichten lässt, bevor man sich wieder auf den Weg macht. Malmir, in Aufklärungsmission vorausreitend, findet einen Wegweiser, der den Weg zum Heiligen Schrein weist, welchen Johann ja zu besuchen gedenkt. Die Söhne Ulrics Wanda setzt sich in eine ruhige Ecke in der Stube der Herberge. Sie nimmt ihr Schreibzeug zur Hand und beginnt, einen Brief zu verfassen.thumb “Lieber Werner, Wir möchten Dir kurz berichten, was geschehen ist, seit Du uns verlassen hast, um nun doch kurz Deine Familie zu besuchen. Die Fahrt nach Middenheim verlief anfänglich ruhig. Auffällig war jedoch, dass uns viele Zwerge und Magier entgegen kamen. Auf eine Anfrage hin erklärte mir ein Himmelsmagier, dass neue – sehr hohe – Steuern für Zwerge und Magier eingeführt worden, die nun viele von ihnen aus der Stadt trieben. Auch für kurze Aufenthalte müsse man schon Unsummen entrichten. Nun, Verena sei Dank haben wir wenigstens keinen Zwerg unter uns. 50 Meilen von Middenheim entfernt entdeckten wir dann den Findling, welcher uns den Weg zum Heiligen Schrein weisen sollte. Wir erkannten sowohl dass Zeichen Sigmars als auch das Zeichen Ulrics auf dem Felsen, doch ersteres wurde wohl von irgendwelchen Ketzern arg beschädigt. Malmir ritt – wie so oft – voraus und kam nach wenigen Minuten zurück, um uns zu berichten, dass er den Schrein gefunden hat. Vor diesem stünden sechs Ritter mit sieben Pferden. Wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg, bis wir nach kurzer Zeit an einer Lichtung im Wald anlangten, auf dem ein kleiner Tempel zu sehen war. An einem kleinen Fluss stand noch ein Nebengebäude. Die sechs Ritter trugen alle ein Herz mit einer Flamme auf der Brust. Kirsten hat dieses Zeichen interessanterweise sogleich erkannt: Es handelt sich um das Zeichen der Ritter des Flammenden Herzens, eines Ordens von Sigmarrittern. Jedenfalls wollten diese stattliche Herren nicht, dass wir sogleich den Schrein betreten, da derzeit gerade eine private Zeremonie stattfände. In einer halben Stunde könnten wir jedoch unsere Gebete darin verrichten, so sagten sie uns. Du kannst Dir vorstellen, dass Johann erfreut war, mit so bedeutenden Vertretern der Kirche Sigmars plaudern zu können. Während die Ritter versuchten, unseren lieben Bootsmann zu ignorieren, hörten wir plötzlich laute Rufe hinter uns: “Für Ulric! Tötet die Ketzer!” Und die Sigmarritter zogen zugleich ihre Schwerter. Als wir uns umwandten, sahen wir acht Gestalten in Wolfsgewandung auf uns zustürmen. In diesem Moment erschütterte ein gewaltiger Donner den Schrein und das Glas seiner Fenster prasselte auf uns herab. Der Elf ist sogleich zum Eingang des Tempels gelaufen, Kirsten hinterher. Ich zögerte noch einen Moment, doch Kirsten rief mich um Hilfe, und so lief auch ich los. Im Tempel waren eine Menge Priester versammelt, die alle einen ihrer Gefährten attackierten. Dieser etwas ältere Mann gab sich als Großtheogonist Yorri XV. zu erkennen – Du weißt schon, der oberste Sigmarpriester und einer der mächtigsten Männer im Reich! Jedenfalls behauptete er das. Und er bat uns um Hilfe gegen die anderen Priester, die ihn angriffen. Während sich der heilige Mann um seine Wunden kümmerte, zauderte Kirsten nicht lang und erschlug mit einem heftigen Streich einen der Angreifer – erstaunlich, wie viel Kraft in dieser jungen Frau steckt. Doch dies machte seine Kumpane noch wütender: Wie wild schossen sie mit Blitzen um sich. Jetzt hätten wir Deinen starken Arm gut gebrauchen können. Aber unser lieber Johann hatte sich bereits schützend vor uns gestellt und musste nun die meisten der magischen Schläge einstecken, was dem Auserwählten jedoch wenig zu beeindrucken schien, da er nun umso härter auf die Angreifer einschlug. Dies gab auch Kirsten, mir und dem Elfen die Möglichkeit, mit Schwert, Hysh und Pfeil unterstützend einzugreifen, während der Halbling hinter uns eifrig dabei war, seine Donnerbüchse zu laden. Auch der Großtheogonist griff – trotz meiner höflichen Aufforderung, doch in Verenas Namen den Schrein zu verlassen – ein: Sigmar schickte ihm einen Kometen, der einen seiner Opponenten schwer traf. Doch die Angreifer waren hartnäckig und teilten abermals kräftig aus – nunmehr konzentrierten sie ihre Angriffe nicht mehr auf Johann allein, so dass auch Kirsten, ich und der Elf verletzt wurden. Mein linkes Bein schmerzte daraufhin heftig, doch blieb ich standhaft und vermochte so, den Angreifer im Lichte des Aethyr zu verbrennen. Daraufhin konnten wir noch zwei weitere seiner Brüder fällen – vor allem unser lieber Johann zeichnete sich hier wieder einmal aus. Mittlerweile konnte man von draußen Schritte hören. Ich blickte mich um, sah Harbull nach wie vor eifrig seine Büchse laden und erblickte dann die Sigmarritter, welche herbeieilten – offensichtlich siegreich im Kampf gegen die Angreifer im Wolfsfell. Im Nu waren nun die zwei letzten Angreifer ihrem gerechten Schicksal zugeführt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass so genannte Söhne Ulrics dem Großtheogonisten eine Falle gestellt hatten. Interessanterweise wusste der Elf, dass es sich dabei um eine ketzerische Sekte aus der Ulric-Kirche handelt, die den Primat Sigmars infrage stellt. Womit Elfen sich manchmal beschäftigen! Im Nebenhaus fanden wir noch zwei tote und zwei gefesselte Sigmarpriester, wobei letztere Näheres zu berichten wussten. Du kannst Dir vorstellen, dass uns der Großtheogonist äußerst dankbar war, da seine Ritter wohl zu spät gekommen wären, um ihn noch lebend zu sehen. Er ließ sich sogar herab, den Verletzten unter uns Sigmars heilende Kräfte zuteil werden zu lassen, und ich ließ durch heilendes Licht auch noch ein paar blaue Flecken verschwinden. Erstaunlicherweise war es aber der Halbling, welcher Johann und mich mit seinen profanen Künsten derart gut verarztete, dass wir ohne jede Beeinträchtigung weiterziehen konnten. Hätte ich nicht den Verband an meinem Bein gehabt, so hätte niemand zu vermuten gewagt, dass ich gerade verwundet worden war. Der kleine Gelehrte sollte wirklich Arzt werden. Während der Großtheogonist uns die Gnade seines Dankes erwies, geschah noch etwas Eigenartiges: Als er Johann genauer anblickte, begann er zu lächeln und mit seinen Rittern zu flüstern. Auf unsere Nachfrage hin meinte er nur, dass Johann einem seiner Bekannten aus Altdorf zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehe. Johann fragte, ob es sich dabei um einen gewissen Kastor Lieberung handle, doch von diesem Namen hatte der heilige Mann noch nie etwas gehört. Kann es sein, dass Johann noch einen Doppelgänger hat? Jedenfalls schien uns der hohe Herr wirklich sein Vertrauen zu schenken, denn zum einen sagte er, dass wir uns jederzeit an ihn wenden dürften, so wir seiner Hilfe bedürften. Und da wir ihm mitteilten, dass wir auf dem Weg nach Middenheim sind, bat er uns außerdem, einen Brief dorthin mitzunehmen, und zwar für den Ar-Ulric! Du weißt schon, das ist der Hohepriester der Kirche Ulrics. Während der Großtheogonist den Brief verfasste, begab sich Johann in den Heiligen Schrein, und ich begleitete ihn. Dort fügte er den Splitter, den ihm Pater Markus gegeben hatte, wieder in den Güldenen Felsen ein – ein Sigmar gefälliges Werk, wohlgetan von unserem lieben Johann. Er ist wahrlich ein Auserwählter. Mittlerweile hatte der spirituelle Führer unseres Reichs den Brief fertig geschrieben und er übergab Johann einen Umschlag mit einem Greifensiegel. Wir versprachen, den Brief schleunigst im Ulric-Tempel in Middenheim abzugeben, und der heilige Mann machte sich mit seiner Eskorte wieder auf den Weg – wohl Richtung Altdorf. Und da die Sonne gerade erst die neunte Stunde zeigte, machten auch wir uns wieder auf den Weg – nach Middenheim.” Ankunft in Middenheim Wanda blickt auf und reibt sich ihre Augen. Das ist erst zwei Tage her, und jetzt sitze ich in Middenheim. Johann beschützt uns, Kirsten hegt in dieser Stadt wohl Gedanken, von denen Verena besser nichts erfährt, “Meister” Harbull ist begeistert von der hiesigen Küche, und der Elf ist unglücklich in der großen von Zwergen geformten und Menschen bewohnten Stadt. Dann konzentriert sie sich wieder auf den Brief. “Am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages – noch vor der zwölften Stunde – kamen wir schließlich in die Nähe von Middenheim. Wir sahen schon von weitem die große Hauptstadt des Middenlandes auf dem gewaltigen Felsen thronen – nur Altdorf ist noch größer, aber selbst die Hauptstadt des Reichs wirkt nicht so imposant von der Ferne. Ich weiß nicht, warst Du überhaupt schon einmal in Middenheim? Wir kamen selbstverständlich von Süden und sahen gleich zwei der Viadukte, die zu den Stadttoren führen, jenes von Süden her und eines von Osten her. Auch die Sessellifte waren bald zu erkennen. Der Verkehr auf der Straße war natürlich beträchtlich, und wieder kamen uns viele Zwerge und Magier entgegen. Einer der letzteren war sehr erzürnt und meinte uns gegenüber, dass er keinesfalls mehr bereit sei, diese unverschämten Summen zu zahlen. Er verlasse die Stadt, um diesen Steuern zu entgehen. Auch Zwerge erzählten uns, dass sie Middenheim nun den Rücken kehren wollen, obschon sie so viel mit dieser Stadt verbände. Und abermals musste ich feststellen, dass wir uns glücklich schätzen durften, zumindest keine Zwerge unter uns zu wissen.thumb|left Auf eine Nachfrage einer Stadtwache hin wollten wir die Stadt über das südliche Viadukt betreten und nicht etwa über den Sessellift, da uns dieser als für Karren und Pferde ungeeignet erschien. Schließlich erreichten wir die Zollstation. Ich muss kurz innehalten, um zu berichten, dass mich die Gefährten schon zuvor gemahnt hatten, meine Profession nicht kundzutun, so danach gefragt – auf dass wir der ungerecht hohen Steuer entgehen mögen. Mit einigem Unbehagen willigte ich ein, zumal die Steuern ja wirkli ch unverschämt hoch sein sollten. Die Zollwache fragte nun tatsächlich jeden von uns persönlich, ob er oder sie denn Magier sei, und alle antworteten wahrheitsgemäß verneinend, bin ich doch Magier''in''. Aber dies Sprachtrick half uns nicht lange, denn wir mussten einem anderen Beamten sämtliche unserer Besitztümer vorlegen, und dieser erkannte mit Unterstützung seiner kundigen Kollegen sogleich, dass ich Gegenstände mitführte, die nur von den Kennern der magische Winde benutzt werden können, so dass ich mich zu erkennen geben musste. Es blieb uns keine andere Wahl, als die hohe Steuerschuld zu begleichen, die der Beamte auf der Basis des Werts meiner Besitztümer errechnet hatte: 583 Kronen! Ich weiß, ich weiß: Ich komme uns ganz schön teuer. Aber das nächste mal gibt es ja vielleicht irgendwo eine Steuer für Wirte oder Elfen, und dann müssen wir auch zahlen. Ich war jedenfalls sehr erleichtert, nun nicht mehr von Lug und Trug beschmutzt weiterreisen zu müssen. Wir wurden von der Zollwache noch vor dem Stadtbezirk südlich des Osttors gewarnt und betraten dann um die Hälfte unseres Barvermögens erleichtert die große Stadt über das Südtor. Ich war ja schon in meinen Jugendjahren in der Hauptstadt unseres Landes gewesen. Die älteren Brüder meines Vaters leben nach wie vor hier. Und zum jüngeren der beiden – Walter Weltschmerz – hatte unsere Familie immer eine recht gute Beziehung. Da ich dies den Gefährten gegenüber erwähnte, schlugen sie vor, zuallererst den guten Oheim zu besuchen, da sein Haus vom Südtor ohnehin nicht allzu weit entfernt sei. Ich willigte ein, zumal ich mich freute, Onkel Walter wieder einmal sehen zu dürfen. Und dieser empfing mich und unsere Gefährten tatsächlich sehr freundlich. Wir durften sogar unseren Karren in seinem Lager unterstellen, und er empfahl uns eine Herberge am Rande des Großen Parks. Dort sollten wir Unterkunft finden, da einige Zwerge unlängst dort ausgezogen seien. Wir verabschiedeten uns also alsbald wieder, und ich versprach Onkel Walter noch, mich bei ihm zu verabschieden, wenn ich die Stadt wieder verlassen würde. Er wünschte uns Verenas Schutz, und wir machten uns nach Nordosten auf den Weg zum besagten Gasthaus. Es war ein Leichtes, die Herberge Die Waffen des Templers zu finden. Der Wirt, Uli Breitner empfing uns freundlich und teilte uns erfreut mit, dass er uns ein großes Gemeinschaftszimmer anbieten könne, da gerade eine Zwergenfamilie ausgezogen sei. Wir nahmen das Zimmer, aßen reichlich und vorzüglich, badeten (zumindest die Zivilisierteren unter uns) und verbrachten eine ruhige Nacht im Herzen des Bollwerks des Nordens.thumb|174px Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir Richtung Hoffenstraße auf, um dort die Truhe des Kaufmann Blucher abzugeben. Es war nicht schwer das Haus zu finden. Im Erdgeschoss befand sich eine Schmiede, und das ganze Haus war mit Ulricsymbolen beschmiert. Als wir bei den Nachbarn über den Verbleib der Bewohner nachforschten, verhielten sich diese recht verschlossen und meinten nur, dass wir doch bei den Hexenjägern nachfragen sollten. Daraufhin kamen die Gefährten auf die Idee, die Bluchersche Truhe bei meinem Oheim unterzustellen worüber dieser wenig erfreut war, so dass wir sie schließlich in der Herberge zurückließen, um unbeschwert zum Ulric-Tempel zu gehen und dort des Großtheogonisten Brief an den Ar-Ulric abzugeben. Johann sprach vor und wollte zum Ar-Ulric persönlich vorgelassen werden. Man war wenig geneigt, diesem Wunsch nachzukommen. Nach Überzeugungsarbeit durch Kirsten und Harbull wurden wir aber schließlich doch zu einem Priester höheren Ranges vorgelassen, einem gewissen Herrn Fassbänder. Als Johann auch diesem den Brief nicht aushändigen wollte, musste ich meinen Auserwählten davon überzeugen, dass es schon in Ordnung gehe, den Brief nun abzugeben, zumal der Großtheogonist uns ja nicht geheißen hatte, den Brief nur dem obersten Ulricpriester persönlich zu geben und wir zudem froh sein durften, schon so weit vorgelassen und nicht des Tempels verwiesen worden zu sein. Nachdem der Brief auf diese Weise unter Johanns Murren an seinem Bestimmungsort angekommen war, verließen wir den mächtigen Tempel des Kriegergottes wieder. Ich hoffe, Du bist wohlauf. Und ebenso hoffe ich, dass Du bald wieder zu uns stößt. Wir wohnen derzeit nach wie vor in der Herberge Die Waffen des Templers. Sie befindet sich gegenüber dem südöstlichen Rand des Großen Parks, in der Nähe des Teichs. Sollten wir die Herberge verlassen müssen, werde ich eine Nachricht bei Herrn Breitner für Dich hinterlegen. Verena und Sigmar mögen Dich beschützen. Deine Wanda” Wanda legt die Feder nieder und liest daraufhin ihr Schreiben nochmals in aller Ruhe durch. Dann seufzt sie tief. So geht das nicht. Zu viele Nebensätze, zu viele Konjunktive, Vorvergangenheit! Und viel zu viele Worte, die der gute Werner nicht versteht - aber mir fehlt die Zeit ihn umzuschreiben. Auf dem Weg nach draußen gibt sie das Schreiben dem Wirt mit dem Auftrag, es mit der nächsten Postkutsche in die Herberge "Reisenders Rast" bei Delbertz zu senden und macht sich auf, um Johann und die anderen zu suchen. Wandas Sorgen sind berechtigt, doch Werner hatte nie Probleme, Menschen anzusprechen. Und so trifft überaschend eine Antwort in den Waffen des Templers ein: Werners Antwortschreiben Carnevale di Middenheim Nur noch ein Tag bis zum Karneval, die Abenteurer sind gespannt auf das Spektakel und was ihre Ermittlungen zu Tage fördern werden. Kirsten und Werner berichten, dass ihr Informant Josef sich für zehn Goldstücke nach Wittgenstein und Scharlach umhören wird. Werner und Malmir (Bogensehne frisch gewachst) erkunden den Turnierplatz. Malmir meldet sich beim Wettkampf der Bogenschützen an. Der nette Spaziergang von Wanda und Johann wird von zwei genauso mächtigen, wie besorgten, Magiewirkern unterbrochen: Albrecht Hellseher, seines Zeichens der Hochmagier der Stadt, und Janna Eberhauer, seine dralle Stellvertreterin, bitten Wanda (und ihren sich leicht zurückhaltenden Leibwächter) als frisches Gesicht in den höheren Kreisen sich nach Interessantem und Verdächtigen umzuhören. So soll auf dem Grund gegangen werden, warum Magier und Zwerge aus der Stadt gedrängt werden. Janna erzählt mit leichtem Rot auf den Wangen, dass Schatzkanzler Kniping sich ihr unsittlich genähert und seine sonst so kühle Beamten-Würde vergessen hat. Dieser Ausbruch an Wollust erinnert Johann an die wild ausgelebten Triebe der Unglücklichen, die Slaanesh verfallen sind. Ob dies ermittlerischer Instinkt oder die schmutzige Phantasien eines auf dem Trockendock liegenden Bootsmannes sind, wird sich zeigen. Die Mitglieder des Grafen-Hofes sind: *Schatzkanzler Kniping *Karsten Wensmann, der Streiter des Grafen *der Hofbarde „Larifari“ *die Prinzessin Katharina (mit Anstandsdame Zimperlich) *drei Marschalls *drei Gesetzräte *ein Kommissionsrat *vier Hofdamen *Ser Ödner, der ewige Ritter, gerüstet in weißer Platte *der elfische Meister der Jagd *der Leibarzt Pavarotti Wie Eichhörnchen Nüsse tragen die Kameraden Gerüchte zusammen: *Der Graf soll seinen Kartographen Tobwurst entlassen haben. *Dem zurückgebliebenen Sohn des Grafen soll es besser gehen. *Die Magier- und Zwergensteuer soll einen Krieg gegen den Imperator finanzieren. Wirklichen Kracher liefert der neue Informant der Gruppe: *Es gibt keinen Herrn Scharlach, vielmehr ist das ein Codewort in den dubiosen Kreisen der Logen und Geheimbünde. *Von einem Herrn von Wittgenstein hat niemand gehört. *Am vierten Tag des Karnevals planen dunkle Gesellen (Slaanesh-Anhänger?) einen Anschlag auf den Shalia-Umzug. Die vielen kostümierten Kinder sind in Gefahr. Für seinen fürstlichen Lohn wird Josef auch die Erkundigungen der Gruppe für sich behalten. 1. Tag des Karnevals Am Paradeplatz trägt sich Johann in die Lotterie für den Kampf gegen den Streiter des Grafen ein. Bedächtig liest er das Kleingedruckte (mit Hilfe des gelehrten Harbull). Kurzum: wer den fairen Kampf gewinnt wird der neue Champion des Grafen und muss noch während des Karnevals die gelosten Herausforderungen annehmen. Dann wird der Shalia-Tempel gewarnt und trotz der sanften Stimme Wandas die Priesterin beunruhigt. Der Kinder-Umzug geht vom Tempel aus über die Große Straße zum Palast. Der Umzug wird nicht abgesagt, die Freunde versichern der Dienerin Shalias dabei zu sein. Kurz vor Mittag beginnt vor vielen Zuschauern die Herausforderung des Grafen-Streiters. Als erster steigt ein Hermann Hülsmann, ein schmächtiges Adels-Bürschchen, in den Ring. Nach kurzem Geplänkel wird ihm von Karsten Wensmann der Hintern versohlt. Als nächster wird – Sigmar steh uns bei! - Johanns Name gezogen. Besorgt, aber mit Schwert, Schild und zwei Küsschen von Wanda gewappnet, stellt er sich dem robusten und meisterhaften Kämpfer entgegen. Schnell tropft Schweiß vom Schnauzbart Johanns, hier hat er seinen Lehrmeister gefunden. Sein tauber Schild-Arm beweist, dass er wohl ein paar Schläge abgewehrt hat, ja die Zurufe aus der Menge deuten sogar darauf hin, dass eine seiner Attacken zu Wensmanns Verteidigung durchstieß....aber am Ende lassen zwei gut gezielte und äußerst kräftige Hiebe den Bootsmann schnell Sterne sehen. Der Streiter des Grafen, ein wahrer Sportsmann, klopft dem mitgenommen Johann anerkennend auf die Schulter und verspricht ein Bierchen auf dem Hopfen&Malz-Fest.thumb|180px Nach kurzen Umbauarbeiten (und einer Spende an eine sammelnde Shalia-Priesterin) sind die Bogenschützen dran: Gut ein dutzend Schützen stehen an der Linie – die Augen fest auf die bemalten Ziele gerichtet. Lässig zieht Malmir seinen ersten Pfeil aus dem Köcher und nagelt in nah an der Mitte ins Brett. Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge, als erkannt wird, dass der Meister der Jagd wohl auf ernsthafte Konkurrenz gestoßen ist. Was nun folgt ist ein Wettkampf in der elfischen Kunst des Bogenschießens. Elegant wie ein Eisvogel, der ins Wasser eintaucht, schwirren die Pfeile an ihr Ziel. Kopf an Kopf, Pfeil an Pfeil sammeln die beiden Elfen Punkte. Ein übler Westwind verträgt einen von Malmirs Pfeilen, aber mit ruhiger Hand kann er ausgleichen und schließlich den Sieg erschießen. Malmir gewinnt mit 350 Punkten, der Meister der Jagd und ein glücklicher Kislevit erreichen 340 Punkte. Unter dem Jubel der Menge wird der Tagessieger mit Schärpe und Medaille behängt. Nach den ersten Gratulationen machen sich die Freunde auf um Malmirs Sieg beim Bierfest gebührend zu feiern. Auf der von Johann geführten und mit kindlicher Hand geschriebenen To do-Liste der Gruppe steht auch noch „Kiste untersuchen“ und „Umzugsstrecke anschauen“. Am Bierfest angekommen, entdecken die Gefährten auch gleich den Streiter mit dem Hofbarden und dem Meister der Jagd an einem Tisch sitzen. Freundlich werden sie an den Tisch eingeladen. Einige Hofdame sind auch dabei: Kirsten Jung (die Verlobte des Streiters) und Petra Liebner. Man plaudert ein wenig und schnell stellt sich heraus, dass Karsten ein (verdächtig) starker Befürworter der neuen Steuern ist. Er spult immer die gleiche Verteidigung ab -- den Helden vermuten sehr schnell, dass Karsten unter einer Hypnose stehen könnte. Auch der Leibarzt ist auch dem Fest anzutreffen. Harbull lässt sich die Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch unter Kollegen natürlich nicht entgehen und setzt sich zu Luigi Pavarotti. Der Arzt scheint sich jedoch heute eher um seine Begleiterinnen kümmern zu wollen -- ein Fachgespräch scheint ihn nicht zu interessieren. Harbull kann mit den Trinkgewohnheiten des Arztes jedoch in keinster Weise mithalten -- Malmir tragt Harbull in die Unterkunft, Kirsten und Werner haben noch eine Verabredung mit ihren Informanten, Johann und Wanda lassen den Tag bei einem Spaziergang im Park ausklingen. Kirsten und Werner haben herausgefunden: (1) Über den Arzt gibt es verdächtig wenig recherchieren. Eigentlich sollte der Leibarzt einem Ruf haben, der ihm vorauseilt. Niemand versteht so recht, wie Pavarotti es auf diesen Posten geschafft hat. (2) Am Tag der Einführung der neuen Steuern fiel der Gesetzrat Ehrlich in eine Depression (vielleicht eine missglückte Hypnose?). (3) Es wird gemunkelt: Der Ar-Ulric (sollte eigentlich keusch leben) hat ein Verhältnis mit einer Hofdame. Eine erneute Begutachtung der Truhe fördert keinerlei neuen Informationen zu Tage. Harbull denkt etwas über Hypnose nach und vermutet, dass euch Ärzte darin bewandert sein könnten. Das würde auch Pavarottis zweifelhaften (weil de facto nicht vorhandenen) Ruf erklären. Wir könnten Karsten im Shalia-Tempel heilen lassen. Allerdings muss er dazu freiwillig mitgehen. Danach gehen wir den Weg der Kinderumzugs ab. Nichts Auffälliges. 2. Tag des Karnevals Auch am zweiten Tag des Festes kann niemand dem Streiter das Wasser reichen: Karsten streckt neuerlich zwei Gegner nieder. Johann spricht danach Karsten offen auf dessen mögliche Hypnose an und bietet ihm an, ihn zum Shalia-Tempel zu bringen. Karsten lehnt natürlich verärgert ab. Wanda spricht noch etwas mit der Hofmagierin: Diese meint, wir sollen doch mit Karstens Freunden -- den Elfen -- sprechen. Vielleicht können wir ihn so überzeugen. Beim Bogenturnier muss sich Malmir heute dem Meister der Jagd geschlagen geben: Malmir liegt in der Gesamtwertung jetzt 10 Punkte hinter dem Meister der Jagd. Es zeichnet sich ein spannender dritter Tag ab. Heute wollen wir den Minotaurenkampf keinesfalls wieder verpassen, also eilen wir in das Kolosseum im großen Park, wo leider nur noch schlechte Plätze zu bekommen sind. Am gestrigen Tag viel der Herausforderer dem Minotauren zum Opfer, aber heute soll der Trolltöter Glugnur kämpfen, von dem alle viel erwarten, das wollen sich offenbar auch der Streiter des Grafen und die drei Middenmarschälle nicht entgehen lassen, die aus ihrer Loge sicher einen besseren Blick haben als wir. Nach einem etwas unspannenden Vorprogramm, in dem verwundete Tiermenschen von gut gerüsteten Kämpfern niedergemetzelt werden, betritt Glugnur die Arena, am ganzen körper tätowiert, mit riesiger (wenn auch stumpfer) Streitaxt und gewltiger Frisur bewaffnet. Er fällt den Minotauren unter dem Jubel des Publikums - bei der Menge an bezahltem Eintritt gibt das sicher ein ordentliches Preisgeld. Danach begeben wir uns noch in die Musikhalle, um zumindest den letzten Teil der Barden-"Matinee" zu hören. Die dargebotenen Lieder lassen etwas Pep vermissen, doch neben Hofarzt Pavarotti sind auch Kirsten Jung und unsere beiden Elfenfreunde anwesend, also nutzt Malmir die Chance, sie über unseren Verdacht bezüglich Karstens Hypnose zu informieren. Tatsächlich willigen sie ein, Karsten nach ein paar Bier von einer Behandlung im Shaliatempel zu überzeugen (seine Verlobte zweifelt nicht daran, dass Karsten tun wird, was sie ihm nahe legt). Morgen um zehn soll es soweit sein. Die "Elven Lightsingers" lassen es am Abend in Werners Ohren auch am nötigen Schwung fehlen, immerhin kann Kirsten Jung das Einverständnis Karstens bestätigen und die Erzmagierin Wanda mitteilen, dass die morgige Party in den Gärten des Palastes zwar sicher interessante Kontakte ermöglichen werde, der Zugang aber nur für geladene Gäste erlaubt sei. Danach begeben wir uns früh ins Bett, um endlich wieder etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. 3. Tag des Karnevals Etwas früher als vereinbart treffen wir beim Shaliatempel ein, wo die junge Priesterin Maria Freberg die Behandlung durchführen wird. Auch Karsten trifft in Begleitung seiner Verlobten und Ralanel Rafarels etwas früher ein, und in einer ruhigen Kammer beginnt die "Gegenhypnose". In dieser erinnert sich Karsten, dass er vor ca. zwei Monaten etwas angetrunken in der Bar "Seeterasse" von einer gewissen Charlotte (Mitte 20, 1,65m, rote Haare, grüne Augen, bretonischer Akzent) hypnotisiert worden sei, die ihm die Position zu den neuen Steuern eingesetzt habe. Allerdings kennt er weder die Motive für Steuern oder seine Auswahl als Hypnoseopfer, noch sind ihm andere Hypnotisierte bekannt. Zumindest ist er nach der Behandlung von seinem Zwang befreit und Kirsten wird sich ob "Sauftouren" und "Charlotte" hoffentlich auch wieder beruhigen. Außerdem verspricht Ralanel, dafür zu sorgen, dass wir bei der heutigen Gartenparty auf der Liste der geladenen Gäste landen werden. Karsten muss sich schnell zu seinem heutigen Kampf begeben, diesmal ist auch der Ar-Ulric selbst anwesend. Obwohl Karsten etwas abwesend wirkt, hat er keine Probleme, die heutigen Kämpfe für sich zu entscheiden. Die anschließende letzte Runde um den Gesamtsieg im Bogenturnier ist an Spannung kaum zu überbieten, vor sem letzten Pfeil liegen Malmir und der Meister der Jagd gleichauf. Doch letzterer zeigt beim letzten Schuss seine Nervenstärke und so muss Malmir sich geschlagen geben. Auf dem Weg zum Gartenfest besucht Johann den Sigmartempel und erhält die Erlaubnis, dort im Lesesaal die Schriften zu studieren. An den Toren zu den Palastgärten zeigen sich die Wächter überrascht, dass unsere Namen tatsächlich auf der Liste der geladenen Gäste stehen. Doch im Garten selbst herrscht noch weitgehend tote Hose, sodass wir beschließen, später am Tag wieder zu kommen. In der Stadt deckt sich Johann in einem Buchladen noch mit Sigmar-Sekundärliteratur ein, in der Herberge wechseln dann alle in ihr bestes Abendgewand. Zurück auf der Party halten wir auch Ausschau nach einer möglichen "Charlotte", doch eine solche ist nicht zu entdecken, alternativ findet die kräftig nachgewürzte Bowle reichlich Anklang. Malmir unterhält sich mit Ralanel und stellt fest, dass der auch schon von den Gerüchten um den Ar-Ulric gehört hat. Anscheinend geht die Affäre mit der Hofdame Manuela schon länger, doch in letzter Zeit verhalten sich die beiden etwas merkwürdig, der Ar-Ulric scheint sehr nervös zu sein. Von den "Söhnen Ulrics" hat der Barde zwar gehört, glaubt aber nicht, dass sie in Middenheim aktiv sind. Sorgen machtr er sich um die Nachfolge - Baron Wüterich ist alt und schwach, sein Sohn und Nachfolger Stefan von Krankheit gezeichnet ("Schüttel-Steffi"), der kompetente Bastard Heinrich nicht legitimiert. Da tritt unter einigem Aufsehen Katharina, die Tochter des Barons, in Begleitung der Anstandsdame Zimperlich und einer Abteilung Panzerritter auf. An die edle Dame wagen sich Wanda und Johann vorerst nicht heran, sie benötigen schon all ihren gesellschaftlichen Mut, um den Ar-Ulric anzusprechen. Dieser unterhält sich höflich einige Zeit mit ihnen, wobei er Middenheim und Ulric als Bollwerke gegen das Chaos lobt und Sympathie für die neuen Steuern zeigt, ohne dabei hypnotisiert zu wirken. Der bowlengestärkte Harbull spricht unterdessen Hofdame Manuela an, betont die eindrucksvolle Gestalt des Ar-Ulric und fragt "mätressenhalber, ahh, interessenhalber" nach einer rothaarigen Dame mit grünen Augen. Die Hofdame ist sich sichtlich unsicher, ob das alles ein geschmackloser Scherz sein soll. Doch Harbull hat schon sein nächstes Opfer ausgemacht, kann aber auch bei Pavarotti nichts von einer Rothaarigen erfahren, der Hofarzt lobt dafür die herausragende Schönheit Katharinas. Unser kurzer Gefährte nutzt gleich die Glegenheit, munter Gerüchte über den Ar-Ulric und Manuela zu streuen und erfährt zum Ausgleich, dass Pavarotti Hypnose für ein in manchen Fällen angebrachtes Behandlungsmittel hält, das er auch selbst von Zeit zu Zeit anwendet und dass Fräulein Zimperlich gelegentlich einem Likörchen nicht abgeneigt ist. Als Johann das erfährt organisiert er einen kleinen Sherry und kommt so mit der Gouvernante ins Gespräch, eine Unterhaltung mit der hohen Tochter lässt sie aber nicht zu. Werner spricht einstweilen den "Ewigen Ritter" in seiner prunkvollen Rüstung an, der zeigt sich von sich selbst sehr angetan, an den neuen Steuern aber nur mäßig interessiert. So vergeht die Zeit, und das Fest geht seinem Ende zu. Harbull schafft es noch, dem Hofzuckerbäcker ein Rezept abzuschwatzen, bevor der Einfluss der Bowle überhand nimmt - Datei:Topfenmuffins.pdf Kirsten und Werner (nachdem dieser sich unterwegs um überschüssiger Bowle und Pasteten erleichtert hat) nehmen noch Kontakt zu Josef auf, der nach der mysteriösen Charlotte Ausschau halten soll. Josef kassiert die üblichen fünf Goldstücke Motivationshilfe und will uns in zwei Tagen wieder treffen. Unterdessen suchen Wanda und Johann die völlig ausgebuchte "Seeterasse" auf, wo der Inhaber Rolf Rosenkrantz einen Tisch für übermorgen reserviert und verspricht, nach Charlotte Ausschau zu halten. Für die Kinder 4. Tag des Karnevals Am Vormittag schaffen wir es mit einigen Mühen, die Adresse von Gesetzrat Ehrlich herauszufinden. Ehrlich entpuppt sich dann aber nicht nur als depressiv sondern auch als paranoid und kanllt nach wenigen gewechselten Sätzen die Tür zu. Kirsten und Wanda haben inzwischen Karsten vor seinen letzten Kämpfen (und ohne seine Verlobte im Schlepptau) abgepasst, um eventuell mehr über Charlotte herauszufinden. Leider ist seine Erinnerung aber nur sehr verschwommen, so dass er nicht weiterhelfen kann. Die Kämpfe gewinnt er allerdings wieder in beeindruckender Weise. Dann treffen wir uns alle vor dem Shaliatempel, wo der Umzug in Kürze starten wird. An den Straßenecken sammeln sich schon Schaulustige, vor dem Tempel wuseln schon gruselig verkleidete Kinder, dazwischen Flötenspieler und Trommler. Der ungeordnete Zug setzt sich in Bewegung, die Kinder sammeln Süßigkeiten, die Shaliapriesterinnen Geld für den Tempel. Wir begleiten den Wirrwarr an verschiedenen Positionen. An einer Straßenkreuzung fällt Harbull auf, dass ein schielender Flötenspieler, der ihm schon vorher ins Auge gestochen ist, plötzlich nicht mehr zu sehen ist, ebenso einige Kinder in auffälligen Verkleidungen. Sofort wird die Gegend abgesucht, Werner kann bei einem Passanten erfragen, in welche Richtung der kleine Zug aus Flötist und Kindern gezogen ist, und so sammeln sich die Gefährten vor den Toren einer Lagerhalle in einer Seitengasse. Sobald er eintrifft fackelt Johann nicht lange, er tritt die Tür auf und uns allen bietet sich ein grausiges Spektakel. Zwei Slaneesh-Dämoninnen mit Krebsscheren und Phallen überragen die Zermenonie, fünf in Roben gehüllte Kultisten umringen nahezu zwanzig starr und ausdruckslos dastehende Kinder, einem von ihnen fetzt eine Dämonin gerade die Kleider vom Leib - offenbar soll hier gerade eine grausame Orgie beginnen. Das können wir natürlich nicht zulassen, und so stürzen wir uns auf die üblen Chaoten, auch wenn die üble Aura der Dämoninnen an unserer Kampfkraft nagt. Auch die Kultisten greifen in das Gefecht ein, ihr Anführer trägt die unverkennbaren Züge der Familie Wittgenstein.thumb|Der wahnsinnige Anführer der Kultisten. Kirsten und Werner binden die Kraft einer Dämonin, Wanda und Johann kämpfen gegen die andere, während Malmir mit seinem Hund Mindriel gegen die Kultisten vorgeht und Harbull versucht, Kinder zu retten. Mit weißem Feuer aus ihren Augen bezwingt Wanda eine der Dämoninnen, Johann rammt daraufhin Wittgenstein sein Schwert in den Leib, der mit letzter Kraft Johann verflucht, welcher daraufhin von furchtbaren Blähungen und abstoßenden Furzattacken geplagt wird. Malmir hetzt Mindriel auf einen der Kultisten, doch der spaltet dem Hund mit einem Hieb den Schädel und wird wiederum zum Lohn von Malmir entleibt. Einstweilen hat Johann mitr den Worten "Auf dich ist geschissen!" Wittgenstein den Oberkörper eröffnet, angesicht dieser Entwicklung lassen zwei Kultisten ihre Jagd auf Harbull nahtlos in eine Flucht übergehen. Die zweite Dämonin jedoch verzaubert Werner und verfrachtet ihn geistig auf die rosarote Wolke, er bleibt debil grinsend im Raum stehen. Doch das Slaneesh-Monster kann diesen Vorteil nicht nutzen, Wandas Licht bannt auch sie und der letzte Kultist fällt Kirstens Klinge zum Opfer. Nach dem Kampf vermag Wanda Johann von seinen unnatürlichen Verdauungsproblemen zu befreien, doch den Kindern und Werner kann sie nicht helfen. Nachdem eine Untersuchung der Leichen und des Ortes keine Hinweise erbracht hat (auch der schielende Flötenspieler bleibt verschwunden) werden die apathischen Opfer zum Shaliatempel geführt - zumindest ihr Leben ist gerettet und der hoffentliche letzte Spross der verderbten Wittgensteins ausgemerzt. Nachdem die Feinde bezwungen sind, bringen die Gefährten die apathischen Kinder zum Shaliatempel. Harbull äußert scharfsinnig, dass die Kinder wohl sediert worden sind. Werner hingegen ist durch eine Verzauberung in einem ähnlich wachkomatösen Zustand wie die Kinder. Johann erstattet einem Stadtwachbeamten Meldung über die Geschehnisse und muss erst einmal mit zur Wachstation kommen, wo er alles ordentlich zu Protokoll gibt. Im Shaliatempel warten bereits einige besorgte Eltern auf ihre Sprösslinge. Eine Shaliapriesterin bestätigt Harbulls Diagnose: Waren hier etwa Drogen in den Süßigkeiten, die man den Kindern gab? Nachdem sich Malmir auf den Weg hinaus vor die Stadt gemacht hat, um seinen Hund zu bestatten, treffen auch einige Stadtwachen beim Tempel ein und lassen sich von unseren Helden den Schauplatz des Kampfes zeigen. Dabei erfahren die Gefährten, dass Wittgenstein hier als "Kommissionsrat Gotthard Gehmann" bekannt war. Letztlich treffen sich alle wieder im Shaliatempel, wo auch der magisch betäubte Werner zum Warten abgestellt war. Wanda bringt nun in der Hoffnung auf Hilfe dem armen Werner zur Magiergilde, wo die Empfehlung ausgesprochen wird, einen gewissen Meister Gerhard Oberheimer zu konsultieren, der aber erst am nächsten Vormittag wieder zur Verfügung steht. Also brechen alle "nach Hause" auf, zu den "Waffen des Templers". Auf dem Wege allerdings stattet man noch einmal Herrn Ehrlicher einen Besuch ab, der aber zu keinem Gespräch bereit ist und sogar nach der Stadtwache ruft, als er sich bedrängt fühlt. Harbull fragt bei den Nachbarn herum, ob jemand wisse, wo der Herr Kommissionsrat Gehmann wohne und erfährt, dass sich sein Haus im Viertel "Kaufseit-Geldmund" befinde. Natürlich macht man sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin, den lallenden Werner im Schlepp. Dort angekommen stellt man fest, dass vor Gehmanns Haus bereits Stadtwachen stehen, also wird erst einmal ein Wirtshaus in der Nähe aufgesucht, um bei einem gepflegten Humpen zu warten, bis die Stadtwachen abgezogen sind. Kirsten inspiziert inzwischen die möglichen Zugänge zu Gehmanns Domizil. Gegen Abend sind die Stadtwachen endlich fort. Wanda und Johann bringen den teilnahmslosen Werner zurück zu den "Waffen des Templers", wo inzwischen von einem Boten eine Nachricht mit dem Siegel der Stadt hinterlassen wurde: Die Midden-Marschäller laden zu einer Audienz um 10.00 Uhr beim Palast, um unserer Truppe den verdienten Dank für ihre Heldentaten auszusprechen. Wanda und Johann bringen Werner, der sich inzwischen benässt hat, ins Bett. Daraufhin marschieren sie zurück zu den anderen, die immer noch im Wirtshaus "Man o’ War" sitzen, unterhalten von Musik und einem geschwätzigen Papagei. Gegen Mitternacht sind die Straßen so leer, dass man sich unbemerkt an Gehmanns Haus heranschleichen kann. Die Tür ist nur angelehnt und so ist es ein Leichtes, nach drinnen zu gelangen. Enttäuschenderweise ist hier aber absolut nichts Auffälliges zu finden, alles scheint normal und in bester Ordnung. Also begibt man sich letztlich zurück zu den "Waffen des Templers" und geht schlafen. '5. Tag des Karnevals' Am nächsten Morgen geht es Werner wieder gut, und als man sich zum Frühstück setzt, tritt auch Malmir wieder ein, der vom Hundebegräbnis zurück ist. Die Gefährten beraten sich und plaudern ein wenig über das bisher Geschehene. Einige Unklarheiten wurden schon bereinigt, vieles von dem Treiben in Middenheim bleibt jedoch noch nebulös. Daraufhin macht man sich auf, um rechtzeitig um 10 Uhr beim Palast zu sein. Dort angekommen wird man zu den Middenmarschällen geführt, welche die Gefährten höflich begrüßen und willkommen heißen – es handelt sich um General Ulrich Schulte-Brockhoff, den Kommandanten der Stadtwache Ulrich Streifer sowie Marschall Maximilian von Genscher. Die Marschälle bedanken sich für die ehrenhaften Taten von Magierin Wanda und ihrer Entourage, sie sind recht freundlich und hilfsbereit und sprechen sich auch deutlich gegen die Magier- und Zwergensteuern aus, die auch ihrer Meinung nach eher schaden denn nutzen. Doch können sie als militärische Berater des Kurgrafen nicht auf alle politischen Belange Einfluss nehmen. Viel mehr Information ist auch nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen nicht zu erhalten. Man wird schließlich höflich verabschiedet. Als nächstes fasst man den Entschluss, Schatzkanzler Kniping zu beschatten, welcher wohl einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für die Steuermisere sein muss. Doch weiß man nicht so recht, wie man an ihn herankommen kann. So geht man zuerst zu den Feuerschluckern in die Arena, um dort eventuell einflussreiche Bekannte zu treffen. Man sieht dort General Ulrich Schulte-Brockhoff sowie die zwei Hofdamen Petra Liebner und Rita Kessler sowie Alvandrel Fanmaris, der Meister der Jagd auf der Adelstribüne sitzen. Harbull marschiert auffällig an der Tribüne vorbei und winkt den hohen Herrschaften auffällig zu. Daraufhin werden alle Gefährten sogleich vom General auf die Tribüne eingeladen. Der Meister der Jagd wird auf Kniping und die Gerüchte um dessen Umtriebigkeit in Liebesangelegenheiten angesprochen. Doch Alvandrel meint, dass der Schatzkanzler den Damen sicherlich nicht an den Rock gehe, zumal er ja auch ein sehr schüchterner Mensch sei. Im Anschluss daran geht man in die Palastgärten, um den Druiden bei ihrer Kreation lebendiger Skulpturen zuzusehen – eine magische Tätigkeit, wie Wanda sogleich zu sehen vermag. Auch hier trifft man wieder auf die beiden Hofdamen, und so fasst sich Johann ein Herz und spricht Petra Liebner auf Kniping an. Diese lässt verlauten, dass der Schatzkanzler schon einmal recht ungeschickte Avancen gemacht habe – er sei geradezu ein Lüstling. Frau Liebner scheint zudem insbesondere an begüterten Herren Interesse zu finden und fragt demgemäß auch Johann hinsichtlich seiner finanziellen Stellung aus, was Wanda schließlich dazu veranlasst, zum Aufbruch zu mahnen. Nach kurzem Zögern folgt auch Johann ihrer Aufforderung. Man begibt sich in den Großen Park, um dort dem Spektakel der fliegenden Magier beizuwohnen. Man erlebt eine wahrlich eindrucksvolle Flugvorführung. Zum Schluss der Darbietung gibt es noch eine Aktion der Magier gegen die unmäßig hohen Steuern: Schilder mit den Worten “Nieder mit den Steuern” werden über dem Publikum hoch gehalten. Nicht alle heißen dies gut, aber einige sind begeistert und applaudieren heftig, und Wanda gratuliert den Magiern herzlich. Danach geht man abermals zu den Elfischen Lichtsingern und trifft dort natürlich auf Rallane Lafarel. Auch Prinzessin Katharina und ihre Anstandsdame sowie der Ar-Ulric und der Meister der Jagd sind anwesend. Man spricht Lafarel an. Im Laufe der Plauderei fragt Johann den Elfen nach Kniping. Auch Lafarel kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Schatzkanzler ein Lüstling ist. Aber Kniping sei bekannt dafür, dass er Antiquitäten sammle. Mittlerweile ist es Abend geworden. Werner und Kirsten haben noch einen Termin bei ihrem zwielichtigen Informanten, der jedoch leider nichts über diese ominöse Charlotte, welche Karsten hypnotisiert haben soll, in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Wanda und Johann gehen währenddessen noch ein wenig im schönen Großen Park spazieren. '6. Tag des Karnevals' Am nächsten Morgen berät man sich abermals und kommt zur Überzeugung, dass man unbedingt zu einer Audienz beim Schatzkanzler vorgelassen werden muss. Der Plan, sich als Antiquitätensammler auszugeben, um sodann vorgeblich bei Kniping Rat zu suchen, wird schnell wieder fallen gelassen. Ideal wäre es, wenn irgendeine einflussreiche Persönlichkeit die Gefährten dem Schatzkanzler empfehlen und ihnen so zu einer Audienz verhelfen könnte. Die Magiermeisterin Jana Eberhauer könnte dies ja vielleicht für Wanda bewerkstelligen. Diese sollte sich dann bei Kniping über die hohen Steuern beschweren und eine Refundierung verlangen. Außerdem soll Wanda etwas “aufgeputzt” werden, um “den Mann im schüchternen Kniping zu wecken”. Dieser Idee kann Wanda gar nicht viel abgewinnen, aber da ihr auch Kirsten heftig zuredet, lässt sie die “Verschönerungsprozedur” – um der guten Sache willen – schließlich über sich ergehen. Man macht sich also mit der aufgeputzten Wanda zum Palast auf und sieht davor eine Menge Leute, die mit metallenen Klingen an den Schuhsohlen über Eis laufen – ohne See, und mitten im Sommer! Wanda erkennt sofort, dass hier Magie im Spiel ist. Johann spricht die Wachen an, um zu Kniping vorgelassen zu werden. Eine der Wachen verschwindet daraufhin für eine Viertel Stunde und kommt schließlich zurück um zu vermelden, dass Kniping niemanden empfängt und auch nur er persönlich seine Termine vergibt. Offensichtlich ist es doch nicht so leicht, eine Audienz beim Schatzkanzler zu erhalten. Als man sich wieder vom Palast entfernt, sieht man am Eislaufplatz Kirsten, Karstens Freundin und spricht diese auf die Probleme an. Sie meint, dass es keineswegs so einfach ist, zu Kniping vorgelassen zu werden, zumal sich ja auch derzeit viele Leute über die neuen Steuern beschweren wollen. Auf die Frage hin, ob ihr Freund Karsten vorgelassen würde, antwortet sie bejahend – immerhin handle es sich hier um den Streiter des Grafen. Doch er sehe sich gerade das Snotballspiel an. Aufschlussreiche Begegnungen Man macht sich also auf den Weg zum Snot-Ball-Spiel, das heute sehr gut besucht ist. Am Eingang hat sich bereits eine lange Schlange gebildet und Passanten unterhalten sich verärgert darüber, dass nur noch die teuersten Plätze frei sind. Nach einem Blick auf das Programm lässt die Gruppe den Weg zum Lanzenreiten einschlagen. Dort angekommen sind ist man erst einmal recht enttäuscht, denn anstelle edler Recken ist nur eine Gruppe betrunkener Adeliger zu sehen, die sich zum Teil nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft auf dem Pferd halten können. Ein wenig später sind dann aber doch »echte« Lanzenreiter zu bewundern. In der königlichen Box befinden sich der Midden-Marschall Schulte-Brockoff, die Magierin Janna Eberhauer, der ewige Ritter Siegfried Ödner, die Hofdame Petra Liebner und Ritter Kessler. Wanda wendet sich an Janna und bittet sie um Hilfe in Sachen Knieping. Janna kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er der Hauptverantwortliche für die Einführung der Steuern ist (mit allem, was darum herum noch geschehen ist, wie z.B. der Hypnose), sondern hält ihn eher für ein weiteres Opfer. Sie sieht leider auch keine Möglichkeit, der Gruppe eine Audienz mit dem Schatzkanzler zu verschaffen – und rät den Freunden, sich eine List einfallen zu lassen. Nach einigen Beratungen entschließt man sich, Pavarotti beim Kastratengesang zu suchen und ihn durch Harbull zu befragen. In der Menge entdeckt die Gruppe Ralane Lafarel und Luigi Pavarotti, der mit Manuela Bader (die mutmaßliche Geliebte von Aulrik) und Kirsten Jung zusammensteht. In der nächsten Pause spricht Harbull Pavarotti an. Als er ihn fragt, ob er weiß, wessen Idee die umstrittenen Steuern waren, deutet Pavarotti auf einen kleinen Mann in seiner Nähe und meint, dass Harbull sich da besser an ihn, Schatzkanzler Knieping, wenden sollte. Harbull erzählt, dass er gehört hat, dass Knieping eigenartiges Verhalten an den Tag legt. Pavarotti kann die Gerüchte, dass er einigen Damen zu nahe getreten sein soll, nicht bestätigen, erzählt aber, dass er den Verdacht hat, dass Knieping irgendwelche Substanzen zu sich nehme, da er ab und an sehr nervös scheine und zittrige Hände habe. Während Harbull sich mit Pavarotti unterhält, gesellt sich Johann zu Manuela Bader. Er lässt möglichst unauffällig das Wort ›Scharlach‹ fallen, allerdings ohne Ergebnis. Auch als er sich danach erkundigt, ob sie bereits vergeben ist, reagiert sie unauffällig und kühl. Werner unterhält sich mit Ralane – auch er erwähnt Scharlach und erntet kein Ergebnis. Als Harbull zurückkommt, teilt er seinen Gefährten mit, dass Knieping sich im Raum befindet. Werner geht auf diesen zu und spricht ihn als Hrn. Scharlach an, als Knieping sich als der Schatzkanzler zu erkennen gibt, kommt Wanda auch auf ihn zu und spricht ihn, als Magierin, auf die Steuern an. Knieping weicht erschrocken vor ihr zurück und geht mit dem Hinweis, dass die Vorstellung wieder weiter gehe, schnell wieder nach drinnen. Als das Konzert zu Ende ist, verlässt Knieping das Gebäude in Begleitung zweier Herren, die weniger wie Leibwächter aussehen als vielmehr wie Beamte. Wanda erkennt, dass einer der beiden magisch begabt ist. Die Gefährten gehen ihm nach und als sie ihn auf ein paar Meter eingeholt haben, spricht ihn Wanda wieder auf die Steuern an und gibt die erboste Magierin. Er behauptet, für Bürger nicht zuständig zu sein und rät ihr, sich an die »Gilde der ehrwürdigen Gesetzbewahrer« zu wenden. Da er auf Wanda nicht reagiert, spricht ihn nun Johann an und versucht, ihn aufzumuntern. Er spricht ihm Respekt aus und bezeugt Verständnis für die Steuern. Knieping bedankt sich und stellt fest, dass manchmal schwere Entscheidungen getroffen werden müssen und diese Entscheidung notwendig war. Die drei Herren machen sich auf den Weg in Richtung Palast und kurz bevor sie durch die Tore schreiten, spricht Harbull sie an und stellt sich als Arzt vor. (»Seltene Substanzen, die gegen Stress wirken …, stets zu Diensten.«) und erklärt, dass man ihn, sollte man seine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen wollen, in den Waffen des Templers finden könne. Während die beiden Begleiter des Schatzkanzlers sofort abwehren und weiter in Richtung Palast drängen, dreht sich Knieping um und sein Blick lässt erahnen, dass er Harbulls Angebot nicht gänzlich ablehnend gegenüber steht. Am Palasttor erkundigt sich Harbull bei den Palastwachen, um wen es sich bei den beiden Herren in Begleitung Kniepings handelt – die Begleiter des Schatzkanzlers entpuppen sich als die Gesetzräte Höflich und Wassmer. Während Harbull sich zu den Waffen des Templers begiebt, geht der Rest der Gruppe zur Gilde der Zwergen-Mechaniker. Dort unterschreiben sie zwar eine Petition zur Abschaffung der Steuern, erfahren aber nicht allzu viel. Sie werden als Antwort auf die Frage nach weiteren Verbündeten gegen die Steuern an die Gilde zur Wahrung der Interessen der Elfen, Zwerge und Halblinge verwiesen. Die Gilde der ehrenwerten Gesetzesbewahrer ist bereits verschlossen und kann erst am nächsten Tag wieder besucht werden. Die Gefährten machen sich also auf den Weg zurück in die Herberge. Dort sondern sich Harbull und Malmir von der Gruppe ab und machen sich auf den Weg in Richtung Palast, da sie hoffen, Rallane und Alvandrel zu sprechen und von ihnen mehr über die beiden Gesetzesräte zu erfahren. Werner geht etwas früher zu Bett und Johann und Wanda machen sich mit Kirsten auf den Weg zu den Black Pool Illuminations, wobei Kirsten das Spektakel gemeinsam mit dem dem Fußvolk bestaunen wird, während Wanda und Johann an dem von ihnen reservierten Tisch Platznehmen werden.Am Palast angekommen erfahren Malmir und Harbull, dass die beiden Elfen nicht zu Hause sind. Und machen sich, in der Hoffnung sie dort zu anzutreffen, ebenfalls auf den Weg zu den Black-Pool-Illuminations. Dort begegnen sie Rallane, nicht jedoch Alvandrel. Von Rallane erfahren die beiden, dass Wassmer in den Wegen der Magie beschlagen ist und deshalb auch gegen die neuen Steuern gestimmt hat. Sie erfahren, dass der Verantwortliche für die Protestnote bei den fliegenden Magiern mittlerweile die Stadt verlassen hat. Als das Feuerwerk im Gange ist, kommt eine Frau unauffällig auf Johann zu, bleibt am Tisch stehen und flüstert ihm zu: »Ich kann Euch geben, was Ihr braucht, kommt in einer Stunde zu mir, ich bin an der Bar«. Johann bittet eine Kellnerin, dem Wirt auszurichten, dass er sich gerne persönlich bei ihm für das ausgezeichnete Essen bedanken möchte. Nach gut einer Stunde ist das Essen beendet, die beiden zahlen und kurz darauf kommt der Wirt. Er teilt Johann mit, dass Charlotte nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist. Die beiden bedanken sich beim Wirt und gehen auf die Dame (braunhaarig in blauem Kleid) an der Bar zu. Als sie die beiden sieht, steht sich auf und verlässt das Restaurant. Die beiden folgen ihr auf ihrem Weg nach Osten. Die Unbekannte führt die beiden durch die Straßen der Stadt und bleibt in einer finsteren Ecke in einem schlechten Viertel der Stadt stehen. Sie bietet Johann Purpurschatten, Alraunwurzel und Lustschnee an – Drogen. Johann gibt sich interessiert an Lustschnee. Während er langsam das Geld zählt, erkundigt er sich, wie sie auf die beiden aufmerksam geworden ist und ob sie möglicherweise einen gemeinsamen Bekannten bei Hofe haben. Die Dame erklärt, dass Johann doch offensichtlich nach ihr auf der Suche war und er sich im Dachsbau umsehen soll, da dort jene verkehren, die auch an den Hof liefern. Als Johann das Geld fertig gezählt hat, stellt er fest, dass er es sich doch anders überlegt hat und nun doch nichts kaufen will. Das verärgert die Unbekannte nun und sie ruft ihre Begleiter, die sich bisher im Schatten versteckt haben. Noch bevor ein richtiger Kampf entbrennen kann, erzeugt Wanda die Illusion von mehreren Menschen mit Fackeln, die von hinten auf sie zukommen. Die Angreifer gehen dem Zauber auf den Leim, halten die Gestalten für die Stadtwache und suchen das Weite. Für Wanda und Johann war das genug Abenteuer für einen Abend und so machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo sie auf Harbull, Malmir und Kirsten treffen. Johann berichtet, dass die Suche nach Charlotte zwar nicht erfolgreich war und von der Begegnung mit der Drogenhändlerin. Da niemand weiß, wo sich der Dachsbau befindet, beschließt man, sich umgehend danach auf die Suche zu machen. Der Wirt der Herberge rät davon ab, diese Taverne aufzusuchen, da es sich dabei angeblich um eine üble Spelunke handelt, in der mit Drogen gehandelt wird. Harbull, Johann und Kirsten machen sich auf den Weg zum Dachsbau, während Werner und Wanda schlafen und Malmir vor der Türe Wache hält. Der Dachsbau hält, was sein Ruf verspricht. Eine schäbige Spelunke, die von zwielichtigen Gestalten besucht wird. Harbull erkundigt sich beim Wirt nach jemandem, der Drogen an den Hof liefert und wird nach einigen Verhandlungen (der Wirt lässt sich letztendlich überzeugen, die Information doch für Geld und nicht, wie ursprünglich gefordert, einen Kuss von Kirsten zu teilen) an Bruno verwiesen. Bei Bruno handelt es sich um eine bizarre, blass geschminkte Gestalt, die blaue Strähnen im Haar hat und blutunterlaufene Augen. Von ihm erfahren die Freunde, dass er selbst zwar niemanden beliefert, bei ihm aber alles abgeholt werden kann. Eine Dame namens Brunhilde beliefere den Hoch. Für die Möglichkeit, mit sprechen zu können, verlangt er 40 Gold, da er befürchtet, dass die Gefährten nicht wirklich an Informationen über Knieping interessiert sind, sondern ihm als Hoflieferanten den Rang ablaufen wollen. Die Freunde erfahren, dass Brunhilde einmal pro Woche im Dachsbau vorbeikommt und sich genug für eine Woche abholt – der nächste Termin stehe übermorgen an. Bruno zufolge ist sie gutaussehend, hat grüne Augen und hellblondes Haar. Die Gefährten verabschieden sich mit der Ankündigung, in der Festnacht wiederzukehren. Schluss mit Lustig Nach den traditionellen Frühstücksdiskussionen machen sich die Kameraden am siebten Tag des Karnevals auf zum Wasserpolo. Dort sind – wie auch beim Turnier – keine wichtigen Gäste zu treffen, aber Werner versucht mit einer blonden Schönheit anzubandeln. Wanda und Johann erfahren bei der Gilde der Rechtspfleger wie Steuern erlassen werden. Kurzum: Gesetze oder Steuern werden von Kommissionen oder Räten vorgeschlagen, von Gesetzräten ausgearbeitet, dann an den Schatzkanzler weitergegeben, der sie dann dem Grafen vorlegt, der sie unterzeichnen, ändern oder ganz verwerfen kann. Den Opernbesuch am Abend nutzen die gewieften Abenteurer um den Ulric-Hohepriester einen etwas weniger gewieften Brief unterzuschieben. Der Aulric soll sich nicht erpressen lassen und Kontakt mit dem geheimnisvollen Briefeschreibern aufnehmen. Am achten Karnevalstag zeigt sich, dass der Brief nicht gefruchtet hat. Im Gegenteil: der im Brief erwähnte Hof-Barde hat Probleme bekommen. Abends wird versucht Informationen aus der Drogen-Dealerin zu bekommen. Trotz „Don Harbulls“ Auftritt muss die Gruppe zu Gewalt greifen und die Dealerin (ihr Passierschein zum Palast zeichnet sie als Frau Brunhilde Klaglich aus) wird in geschlossener Gesellschaft in ihrem Stammlokal verhört. Da alles nichts hilft, wendet man sich einer Finte zu: Die Gefangene kann entkommen und Kirsten folgt ihr wie eine Katze auf leisen Pfoten. Kirsten verfolgt die dubiose Damen zu einem verfallen Haus im westlichen Slum der Stadt. Dort beobachtet sie das Gebäude, hört Stimmen und holt nach einer Stunde Verstärkung. Im Innern des Gebäudes – genauer gesagt im Keller – warten die Verschwörer mit einem Hinterhalt auf die Ermittler. Mit einem kräftigen „Jetzt!“ springen Türen auf und Klaglich und ihre Lakaien auf die Abenteurer zu. Der Kampf ist hart, aber die Kameraden bezwingen die Verschwörer. Im Unterschlupf der Bande entdecken sie Brieftauben, Asche und ein kleines Mädchen: Rita Ehrlich, die Nichte des verstockten Gesetzrates! Schnell wird das Entführungsopfer zu ihrem Verwandten gebracht: Zur familiären Erleichterung kommt die staatstragende Sorge – Höflich hat Ehrlich erpresst! Mit Gesetzrat und Wachen stürmen die Abenteurer zum Palast. Die Palastwachen geben dem aufgebrachten Gesetzrat verwirrt, aber schnell Auskunft: Höflich ist gerade beim Grafen. Das Schlimmste befürchtend hetzten die wackeren Kämpfer gegen dunkle Umtriebe über die marmornen Flure und Treppen des Palastes. Der Graf lebt....noch. Ein böser Zwilling stranguliert den Monarchen und hält die gräfliche Geisel wie ein Schild vor sich. Seine diabolischen Umtriebe aufgedeckt schleudert der Doppelgänger den Grafen seinen Rettern entgegen, flieht in ein anderes Zimmer und springt aus einem Fenster. Während der echte Graf noch röchelnd am Böden liegt, machen sich die Freunde an die Verfolgung des Übeltäters. Im Palastgarten verliert sich die Spur, frustriert muss man sich eingestehen, dass der formwandelnde Bösewicht entkommen ist. Nach einer Besprechung mit den Militärmarschellen wird Höflichs Wohnstätte durchsucht. Dort wartet die nächste Überraschung auf die Kameraden: In einer Truhe entdecken sie den toten Rat! Höflich ist mehrere Wochen tot, ein handgeschriebener Zettel führt auf die Spur des magiebegabten Gesetztrates Wassermer! Er muss in die Rolle Höflichs geschlüpft sein, so wie er danach versuchte den Grafen zu ersetzten. Graf Totbringer stattet die Abenteurer mit Auftrag und Stadtsiegel aus – wie Bluthunde sollen sie den Übeltäter zur Strecke bringen. Kaum zum Stadthaus des Verbrechers geeilt, sehen sie wie ein von zwei schwarzen Pferden gezogener Streitwagen aus dem Tor schießt. Schnell schnappen sich die Gefährten Pferde der hilfsbereiten Stadtwache, springen in die Sättel und galoppieren los durch das enge Straßennetz. Wassermer hat einen ordentlichen Vorsprung, mit geworfen Goldmünzen verwandelt er normale Passanten in schwierige Hindernisse für die Reiter. Die Abenteuer hohlen auf, am Stadttor warten Wachen mit Lanzen auf den Verbrecher. Nun sitzt er bald zwischen dem Amboss der Stadtwächter und dem Hammer seiner Verfolger! Doch Wassermer hat noch ein dunkles Ass im Ärmel: Im vollen Galopp springt er vom Streitwagen, wie ein Geschoss rast das Gefährt in das Stadttor und die Wachen! Eine gewaltige Explosion erschüttert die Stadt, Staub und Rauch verdecken die Sicht. Mit Tränen in den Augen und Rauch in den Nasen erkennen die Freunde, dass sich der Schwarzmagier einen Weg in die Freiheit gesprengt hat und nun auf das große Viadukt läuft. Wassermer beschwört seine chaotischen Kräfte und spaltet das Viadukt! Steinbrocken stürzen in die fast bodenlose Tiefe, der Spalt zwischen dem Bösewicht und seinen Verfolgern wächst. Mit einem mutigen Sprung setzten die Nahkämpfer nach, Schwert, Pfeil und Magie setzten dem Chaosdiener zu. Der geballten Macht des Guten hat der Schurke nichts entgegenzusetzen. An den Rand gedrängt, endet sein verderbtes Wirken: Mit einem fast unmenschlichen klingenden Schrei stürzt der Schwarzmagier in die Tiefe. Verletzt und müde, aber erfüllt vom warmen Gefühl des Triumphs machen sich die Freunde auf den Weg zurück. Die Gefährten geben dich kurz dem gegenseitigen Schulterklopfen hin und verlassen beherzten Schrittes den Ort ihres Sieges. Kirsten und Werner scherzen schon und versuchen Malmir ein Schmunzeln zu entlocken. Meister Harbull, die Hand noch am Wundverbänden, sinniert über ein passendes Sieges-Mahl. Wanda drückt kurz aufmunternd Johanns Hand, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein Funkeln in den Augen. „Im Namen des Grafen, Ihr seid verhaftet!“ Was? Sie sind plötzlich umzingelt von Wächtern, die Freunde protestieren – Was geht hier vor? Sie werden umringt, Hände greifen nach ihren Waffen, bevor sie verstehen warum sich die Welt gegen sie verschworen hat, hören sie ein eisernes Klicken: Die Helden von Middenheim werden in schwere Eisen geschlagen.